


Road Trip

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Carsick, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Motion Sickness, Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Character, Sick Clint Barton, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: The Avengers go on a road trip. Too bad someone gets motion sick...





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a thing for characters falling asleep at the end of fics....
> 
> I blame tumblr for this one...

“Remind me again why we couldn’t just take the Quinjet?” Clint huffed, glaring past Steve to look out the windshield.

“Because then it’s only an hour or two travel time.” Steve replied, as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

“So instead I have to sit in this car with all of you for 10 hours.” Clint retorted. They had only been in the car for 10 minutes and he had already had enough.

They were only in this situation because Fury had decided that the Avengers needed some team building time. For normal people this would mean sitting around a table and playing card games, but no, instead they were being sent to a house on Lake Michigan for a week. And to make matters worse somebody aka Steve had decided that instead of just taking the Quinjet, like a normal person would, that they would be driving.

“Relax Katniss, it’ll be fun.” Tony joked, looking in the rearview mirror before turning back to the road.

“Fun my ass…” Clint mumbled under his breath. Apparently, it wasn’t quiet enough as it earned him a look from Steve through the rearview mirror and a poke from Nat.

“It could be worse.” Bruce offered, glancing past Natasha to Clint.

“And how could it be worse?” Clint snarled, turning on Banner. Nat put her hands up in a surrender position.

“I am not being in the middle of this testosterone fight. Nope, not happening.”

“Sorry.” Bruce murmured sheepishly before turning his gaze back out the window. Nat turned expectantly to Clint, who rolled his eyes and stared at his feet.

It was silent for a beat before Steve spoke up. “Hey, does anyone get carsick?” A unanimous no was sounded from all around.

After that everyone settled in for the ride, the only sound being Tony’s playlist.

\--------------------

Clint woke with a start. He tensed as he observed his surroundings, Tony driving while tapping to his music, Steve dosing in the passenger seat, Bruce gazing out the left window, and Nat resting her head on Bruce’s shoulder. He settled back into his seat and stared at the headrest in front of him. According to the clock, only 20 minutes had passed since the last conversation.

Not having anything better to do, Clint settled for looking out the window at the scenery flying past. Tony was easily going 80mph, so trees were a blur. An uneasy feeling which had begun to brew in the pit of his stomach blossomed into nausea the longer he looked outside. He turned his head to look back down at his feet as acid began to creep up his throat.

He hadn’t eaten anything strange recently, and the stomach bug doesn’t come on this quickly. The only other reasonable possibility would be motion sickness, but that couldn’t be possible, right? He hadn’t ever been motion sick in the past, and he had plenty of opportunities between boats, planes, helicopters, and helicarriers. Clint could feel sweat begin to form at the nape of his neck, hot and sticky. He wrapped an arm loosely around his stomach, willing it to stay down. It disagreed, sending a splash of acid into the back of his throat. He swallowed hard and clamped his jaw shut tight, praying with all his heart that he wouldn’t vomit all over Tony’s car.

A small groan escaped Clint’s lips when they hit a large bump about two minutes later. Nat lifted her head groggily and took a long look at her partner.

“Clint, you ok?” She asked, skepticism mixing with her concern.

“M’fine.” Clint gritted. His eyes gleamed with fear for a moment as he swallowed more acid as it came up.

“Tony you need to pull over.” Nat instructed, her eyes glued on Clint. “There’s a rest stop in a few miles…” Tony started, unaware of what was happening behind him.

“Now!” Nat interrupted urgently. Tony glanced in the rearview mirror to see Clint press a fist to his mouth as a queasy belch escaped his lips. Tony's eyes widened as he swerved to the side, pulling up against the edge of the curb.

Nat reached over Clint and opened the door, pushing him over the ground as he heaved, vomit spilling onto the ground. It pooled under the car, creating a puddle of brown mess. His stomach clenched as each heave became more painful and unproductive. A thin stream of bile escaped his lips. When he felt as though there was nothing left inside him Clint pulled the door shut and settled back into the seat, resting his head against the headrest, eyes closed tight. He opened his eyes and saw the other Avengers looking back at him, their gazes full of concern.

“You ok, Barton?” Steve asked, his forehead creased with worry and his voice laced with sleep.

“I- no.” Clint admitted truthfully. His head hurt, probably a result of all the heaving. His stomach, while being empty, was doing somersaults. He was also positive that if he moved his head again that vertigo would assault him, causing more pain than he was already in.

“Has this happened before?” Bruce inquired, seemingly unfazed by the scene that just unfolded.

“No.” Clint mumbled, closing his eyes. Tony pulled the car back onto the road.

Clint felt something tap his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Steve holding a water bottle out to him. “Drink.” Steve instructed. Clint took the bottle and drank without a protest. Steve nodded and turned back to the front.

Nat poked him from the side, handing him a trash bag. “Just in case.” She said with a wink. Clint rolled his eyes. The sudden movement sent him heaving into the bag as Nat rubbed his back.

This repeated itself five or six times within the next hour. Eventually Tony pulled off the road and into a hotel parking lot. Steve got out and talked to someone on his phone for a few minutes before motioning for everyone to follow him.

“Fury got us rooms here for the night due to our circumstances.” Steve reported, glancing at the pale archer. “He’ll send a quinjet to take us the rest of the way.”

“Thank God.” Clint murmured. He felt even more miserable than he did before if that was even possible. The team helped him into a room, taking care of him even after he collapsed onto the bed. As soon as they were done he closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for some more! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
